Chosen
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: "Sonic, Haven't you always wondered how you control the emeralds so easily? How the Ultimate Life form shares so much in common with you?" Sonic has always been a hero, but what if there was more to his destiny than just stopping Eggman? Sonic is caught in the middle as his past and future collides and he is burden with a destiny he doesn't want. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It is recommended, but not required, to read Sonic Origins first.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic, why would I write a Fan Fiction?**

**Chosen**

_Power…_

_Is something many people chose to seek._

_And those that have power…_

_Chose to use it._

_Whether for good or for evil…_

_Many want power and make many choices to pursue it._

_But sometimes…_

_There are those…_

_That are_

_Chosen…_

**Chapter 1:**

_Eggman sat in the cockpit of his latest invention. It had large arms and no legs and was heavily armored and weaponized._

_"You lose Sonic!" Eggman bragged smugly. "There's no way you'll beat me now!"_

_Sonic just smirks and closes his eyes. The Chaos Emeralds appear around him and began circling; Eggman began to worry. Sonic began drawing on their power like he usually did, but something was wrong. The energy was wild and didn't seem like it could be controlled. Sonic tried to stop the transformation, but it was too late. With a flash of light, the emeralds entered his body._

_Sonic stood in his Super form, but it seemed off. His spikes were more disorderly and looked sharper. Super Sonic smiled, but it one his usually cocky smile. It was one that spoke of a lust for violence and a sick pleasure that it was about to come to past. Eggman panicked and immediately began firing all his weapons at the glowing yellow hedgehog, but none had any affect._

_Super Sonic's smile widens and he flew forward. He cut right through the robot, leaving a giant hole. Eggman disconnected from his now useless machine and tried to make his escape. Super Sonic appeared in front of him and released a bolt of energy. The capsule exploded, Eggman couldn't have survived._

_"Sonic!" said Tails in shock. "What did you do?"_

_Super Sonic turned to the young two-tailed fox. He flew toward him, his fist raised…_

Sonic awoke with a start, placing his hand over his furiously beating heart. After a few deep breaths, Sonic calmed down and slowly lay back on his bed.

_That's the third time this week that I've had this nightmare._ Sonic thought to himself. _And I don't know how many times before that. They just keep getting worse. What could they mean? I don't see how I could lose control of the emeralds… but how much do we really know about them? Could I really hurt Tails? I need some air._

Sonic got out of bed and put on his socks and his famous red and white sneakers. He opened the door quietly and tiptoed through the house as to not wake Tails. He went out the front door and took off at full speed into the night.

Sonic ran over mountains and through fields, not really caring where he was going but letting the rush of the wind and speed calm his nerves. Sonic never felt better than when he was running. As he ran through the sleeping world, Sonic began to relax and decided that his nightmare had been nothing more than that… a nightmare. Eggman hadn't been stirring up too much trouble, but that just meant he was planning something. When he did strike, Sonic would be ready to stop him as usual.

Sonic soon slowed to a stop and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a structure to his right as one he hadn't been to in years. With a shrug he walked over to the large fallen airplane that had once been his home. He had woken up there, with no memories of his family and no clues as to who he was other than his name. He had become friends with the people of Green Hill and it was here that he had first met Eggman.

It had been a lonely time for Sonic, not having a family, but that was before he met Tails and his other friends. Now he barely thought about his past and missing memories, happy with his new family. Sonic climbed through the plane, remembering all the time he spent there, and hopped on top of a tree to watch the sunrise.

It was beautiful, watching the sun paint the sky with all the colors. As the first rays of sun hit Sonic, his body began to warm and his tension was all washed away. But something kept nagging at the back of his mind, that there was more to the dream than just a nightmare but he couldn't figure out what.

A familiar gleam caught his eye. Sonic turned to see the glow of a Chaos Emerald below him. Sonic immediately began making his way toward it. The blue Chaos Emerald was lying on top of a rock. Sonic reached out for it, but stopped when he noticed his hand was shacking.

_Come on Sonic_ he chastised himself. _It's just a Chaos Emerald. You've used these a million times and nothing bad ever happened so get a hold of yourself!_

Sonic picked up the emerald.

He sighed in relief, but then the emerald flared brightly, filling his head with visions of the Master Emerald shrine on the floating island.

**_Come to the floating island_**a woman's voice whispered. **_And you fill find the answers you seek…_**

Sonic nearly dropped the emerald as the visions vanished.

_What was that about? _Sonic wondered. _Why did that voice sound so familiar? Guess I'll find out._

And with a shrug, Sonic raced off to Tails' workshop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Sonic flew the Tornado 2 towards the floating island. Tails had been surprised and reluctant to let Sonic barrow the plane. He had been worried that Sonic was going to go on an adventure without him. But when Sonic assured him that it had nothing to do with Eggman or anything, Tails happily let Sonic use the plane.

Sonic maneuvered the plane closer and landed it in front of the emerald shrine. Sonic hopped out of the plane and looked around, but found no sign of the woman that had spoken to him or Knuckles for that matter.

_Where could that Knucklehead have gone? _Sonic wondered. _Oh well, guess it's better this way. I would have no idea how to explain why I'm here._

Sonic walked up to the Master Emerald, but there was still no sign of anyone. On a haunch, Sonic pulled out his Chaos Emerald. The emerald and Master Emerald began glowing so brightly that Sonic had to look away. When the glowing died down, he turned back and let out a gasp of surprise.

Floating in front of the Master Emerald was a white hedgehog woman. She had long hair, her eyes were shining silver, and she wore a long white dress and cape.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, staring at the woman.

"I'm known by many names," the woman said, her musical voice caressing over Sonic. "But you may call me Purity. I'm the one that called you here and I have the answers you seek. For I am the creator of the Chaos Emeralds."

"You created the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic said, astonished. "Wouldn't that make you a billion years old or something? And why are you a hedgehog?"

"I only look like this because you perceive me like this," Purity answered. "And I have existed since the dawn of time!"

"Why are you showing yourself to me?" Sonic asked.

"You have a great destiny before you Sonic," Purity replied. "And I am here to help guide you. Haven't you wondered how it is that you have been able to wield the powers of chaos so easily? How the supposedly ultimate life form shares so many similarities with you?"

"Are you saying I'm created as well?" Sonic said, confused. "That I'm somehow more perfect."

"No," Purity replied, with a gentle smile. "You were born, not created. And like every living thing, you have your flaws, but you are so much more. You have accomplished more than anyone. You've saved your world from creatures that are considered gods. You can harness the emeralds powers easily and with no ill effects. And you are so in tune with the chaos energy that you were able to use chaos control with a fake emerald, something that even Shadow can't do."

"But I've had help doing all those things," Sonic protested. "And I'm not the only one that can go super. Shadow and Knuckles can, even Tails has gone super."

"You are being too modest Sonic," Purity said. "The world would have fallen many times over without you. Shadow was created to be the ultimate life from, but he doesn't share your destiny. Knuckles is a guardian, which gives him power over the emeralds. As for Tails, it's actually his destiny to take your place as the hero of this world."

"And where will I be then?"

"You're destiny is to rise to a higher plane. You will protect not only this world, but many others as well for all time. You will be the greatest hero ever, but few will know of your triumphs. All you have to do is accept the power of the emeralds."

Purity held out her hand to Sonic. He began reaching for it, but hesitated.

"What about those dreams I've had?" Sonic asked. "I couldn't control the emeralds. I hurt my friends."

"Those are warnings Sonic," Purity replied. "That is what will happen if you try to avoid your destiny. Your parents received the same warning, but they refused to let you go and they were punished. The separation is what gave you your fear of water."

"You knew my parents!" Sonic shouted, getting angry. "You are why I don't remember my past!"

"Your parents made their choice," Purity answered calmly. "They were trying to prevent what is meant to be. But the time is now Sonic."

She held out her hand once more.

"Accept for destiny Sonic," Purity commanded.

"Maybe I don't want it," Sonic replied, backing up. "Maybe I like my friends and my life."

"Sonic," Purity said, a slight hint of impatience in her voice. "You cannot run from who you are. Accept the power you are meant to have!"

"No!" Sonic shouted. "You've been manipulating my whole life! I will not be your puppet any more. I will change my destiny."

"Sonic," Purity seemed worried. "Disaster will follow if you head down that road. Remember your dreams! If you try and fight your destiny, you're friends could get hurt! Accept your destiny before it's to late!"

"NO! I don't believe you! I won't let that happen!"

Sonic turned away from Purity and ran down the stairs. He hoped in the plane and took off, not glancing back once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Tails worked on the Tornado 2, but it was more out of habit than pleasure or need. Sonic hadn't been seen in months. It wasn't the first time he had done so, but it was the first time that Tails was worried. Tails couldn't forget the day Sonic had come back from using the Tornado 2.

(Flashback)

_Tails had been working in his lab when Sonic had landed. Sonic had immediately walked into his room and began packing his things._

_"What happened Sonic?" Tails asked, concerned._

_"Nothing Tails," Sonic said, not looking at Tails. "I just need some time to myself. I don't now how long I'll be gone but you don't need to worry. I'll be back when I can."_

_Sonic turned to Tails, who had gotten a good look at his face. His expression had been neutral, but his eyes. If Tails hadn't known better, he would have thought he had seen fear in Sonic's eyes. _

_"Here," Sonic said, handing Tails the blue Chaos Emerald. "I don't need this."_

_"But Sonic…" Tails began, but Sonic was already heading out the door._

_A sonic boom echoed as Sonic took off._

(End Flashback)

A beeping noise brought Tails out of his thoughts. He turned and saw that someone was trying to contact him on the radio. He turned it on.

"Tails! Are you there?" came Amy's voice.

"I'm here Amy," Tails replied. "What is it?"

"Eggman is stirring up trouble in Station Square," Amy replied. "We need help."

"I'm on my way!" Tails replied, turning off the radio. Tails jumped into the plane and took off, flying toward Station Square.

Sonic sat by a fire in a cave. He had just woken up from another nightmare in which he had actually killed Tails and Knuckles and had been about to attack Amy.

_They just keep getting worse! _Sonic thought.

**_I told you that running away wouldn't help._** whispered Purity's voice. **_You won't be able to fight your destiny._**

_Just get out of my head! _Sonic mentally shouted. _I'm not going to be your puppet!_

**_You can't flee your nature. _**Purity said. **_And I'll show you why._**

Sonic's head was filled with images of Tails and Amy fighting Eggman's robots. Sonic somehow knew that this was happening right now.

**_Will you leave your friends to fight without you? _**Purity asked.

_You know I can't!_ Sonic growled as he began packing his things. _I will help my friends, but I will not use the Chaos Emeralds. You won't control me!_

**_I'm only trying to help you Sonic._** Purity pleaded. **_Don't fight this Sonic. Just accept your destiny._**

Sonic didn't reply. He just shouldered his pack and took off for Station Square.

Tails jumped out of the Tornado 2 as it exploded and attacked the robot that had fired the missiles. After he destroyed it, he went and stood next to Amy who was surrounded by robot parts. More Eggman robots began attacking them.

"We can't hold out much longer," Tails said as he fired at the oncoming robots.

"Don't worry," Amy said as she smashed one robot's head and knocked another away. "Sonic will be here soon. He's never let me down!"

Tails didn't reply and just focused on the robots. He wished he had Amy's faith, but he was still afraid that this would be the fist time Sonic didn't show up. Amy screamed and Tails turned to see Amy picked up by one of the larger robots, while another took her hammer away. Tails was about to help her but metallic hands closed around his arms as he was lifted into the air. Tails and Amy struggled, but neither could break away.

The robots walked with their captives to the nearest intersection where Eggman sat in his egg mobile. Eggman grinned as he saw the two.

"Well, well, well," Eggman sneered. "Look at this treat. This city's last defense and some of Sonic's closest friends."

"We don't know what you're planning!" Amy shouted. "But Sonic will stop you!"

"Bold words considering no one has heard a peep from that blue pest for months," Eggman replied.

Amy couldn't think of a reply and just growled. Tails remained silent and Eggman's smile widened.

"As much I would like to see you squirm, I have a schedule to keep," Eggman pressed a button and a gun appeared beneath the egg mobile. "So good by and good riddance."

Eggman pulled the trigger, and a missile fired toward Amy and Tails. Amy struggled to escape, but Tails just hung limply.

_So this how it ends, I'm sorry I failed. _Tails thought, closing his and waited for his end.

A wind suddenly rushed past and Tails snapped his eyes open in time to see the missile that had been about to kill him hit the egg mobile instead. More wind and a flash of blue and Tails felt the robot arms holding him disappear. Tails stumbled a little as he landed a ground and looked at Amy. She looked at him, wearing a big smile.

They both turned to see the wreckage of the robots. Standing on top of the robots, flashing his usual smirk was Sonic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"So you decided to show up after all rodent," said Eggman.

"Of course," Sonic said as he jumped of the robots and stood next to Tails and Amy. "Did you really think that I'd abandon my friends?"

"Not really, but you're already too late," Eggman smirked, holding up the gray chaos emerald. "So I'll take my prize ad leave."

"Not if I stop take that emerald first!" Sonic replied, getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm afraid you won't have time for me," Eggman said, pressing the intercom on his egg mobile. "Egg Drill, come and take care of Sonic."

The ground shook under the heroes' feet as a large drill came up from the middle of the intersection. Once the drill was on the street, it transformed into a large robot with drills for hands.

"Hope you have fun Sonic," Eggman called as he flew away. "And be sure you don't die too quickly. I want to see you squirm."

Sonic tried to go after Eggman, but the Egg Drill attacked, drawing Sonic's attention.

"Okay guys," Sonic said, smilling at Tails and Amy. "Let's show this bucket of bolts exactly what were made of!"

"Right," Amy happily agreed, hefting her hammer. Tails just smiled and got ready to fight, chastising himself for even doubting Sonic.

The bot attacked, trying to use its drills on the heroes, but they were too quick. Amy weaved closer to the bot and swung her hammer at its legs. She was dismayed to see it barely left a dent, but had to jump away as the robot tried to kick her. Sonic attempted to so a homing attack on the neatest arm, but had no more luck than Amy. Tails tried to get above the robot, but guns appeared from its shoulder compartments and began fire at the flying fox. Tails had to fly back to the ground to avoid getting killed.

"The head looks like the weak spot!" Tails shouted to the others. "But I can't fly near enough to attack!"

"I've got an idea!" Sonic replied, as he stopped running. The robot tried to impale the stationary hedgehog, but Sonic flipped out of the way and the drill struck the street instead. Sonic ran up the robot's arm and spin dashed into the robot's head.

The robot sparked a little, but recovered and pulled its arm out of the street. Sonic jumped back to the others.

"Great idea Sonic," said Tails. "A few more hit and we'll have this thing beat!"

The heroes continued to dodge as they waited for their opertunity. The robot attacked with its drill arm again, but failed to hit any of its foes. Amy ran up the arm and delivered a powerful blow. The robot sparked even more and its movements began to get jerky.

"One more hit should do it!" Tails called.

"Right!" replied Sonic as the arm came down again. Tails and Sonic both went up the arm and did a double attack. The robot began to spark madly and the heroes just managed to get out of the way as the robot exploded.

"Too easy," Sonic smirked, but almost fell over when Amy tackled him and started hugging him. "Whoa! Careful Amy!"

"I'm just so glad to see you!" Amy replied as she released Sonic. "Where have you been all this time?"

"I'm her now and that's what important," Sonic replied, avoiding the question. "And we have to stop whatever crazy scheme Eggman has come up with this time."

"He's obviously after all the chaos emeralds," Tails reasoned. "So our best bet would be to find the other emeralds. We'll have to get the emerald scanner from my work shop since the Tornado 2 was destroyed."

"Your workshop it is," replied Sonic picking up Amy, much to her delight. "We'll be there in a sonic second."

Sonic took off in a streak of blue with Tails using his namesake to keep up.

The soon came to a stop in front of Tails' workshop only to discover that some one was already here.

"Hey Knucks," Sonic greeted, putting Amy down. "Mice of you to drop by."

"Good to see you too Sonic," Knuckles replied. "I just wish it was under better sequmstances."

"You mean Eggman acting up?" Tails asked.

"That's part of it," Knuckles answered. "The Master Emerald has been acting strangly."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"It wasn't glowing as brightly," Knuckles responded. "And I could sense it's energy fluctuating; but before I could figure out what was wrong, Eggman showed up."

"And then he…" Sonic concluded.

"Stole it," Knuckles confirmed. "Right now, Angel Island is in the middle of the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

A few minutes later, the four of them were flying the Tornado 1 (which Tails had kept in good shape) and were following the scanner to the nearest emerald.

"How much farther Tails?" Sonic asked.

"There's an emerald some in the forest below us," Tails replied. "But I can't pinpoint where exactly."

"Then find some place to land and we'll search on foot," said Sonic.

"Right," agreed Tails as he steered the plane toward a flowery clearing. As soon as the plane landed, everyone jumped off.

"I sense an emerald in this direction," Knuckles said as he walked into the trees, the others following behind.

They walked like this for several minutes when Sonic suddenly stiffened. He then burst forward and tackled Knuckles to the ground.

"What are you…" Knuckles growled.

"Quiet," Sonic cut him off. Still on top of Knuckles, Sonic turned to the others. "Get down. Get down NOW!"

Amy and Tails immediately followed his instructions and no sooner had they ducked down than laser shots went over their heads.

"What the…?" Knuckles said in confusion.

"Eggman must be searching for the emerald as well," Sonic explained. "There are some snipers near by and they would have shot us if I hadn't heard them."

"You heard them?" Any asked amazed.

"But that's impossible," said Tails. "My hearing has always been better than yours and I hear anything at all."

"I don't how I did it, but that doesn't matter right now," Sonic said. "Stay here. I'll take care of the snipers."

With a flash of blue and a gust of wind, Sonic took off into the forest.

"I hate it when he hogs all the fun," Knuckles growled, but he stayed where he was.

"How was Sonic able to hear the snipers?" Amy asked Tails.

"I don't know," Tails answered. "But I think there's more going on with Sonic than he's telling us. We'll just have to wait and see."

A few seconds later, Sonic skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry I took so long," Sonic said as he helped them up. "But the snipers had more guards than I thought.

"Enough of you're bragging," Knuckles replied. "Let's get going already. I can feel us getting closer."

"Right," agreed Tails. "But watch out for more Eggman robots."

"Like we really have to worry," Sonic smirked.

They continued through the forest, easily defeating any robots that came across their path. Knuckles eventually signaled the others to slow down and they crept their way to the edge of the clearing. In the middle of the clearing were two large robots and a smaller robot, carrying a box, in between.

"That robot in the middle must have the emerald," Knuckles said.

"We need to think off a plan," Tails said.

"How about we smash the bots and take the emerald," Sonic said.

"But that really isn't a…" Tails protested, but Sonic had already left and was battling one of the bigger robots.

"That's my Sonic," Amy grinned.

"I never did like all this sneaking around," agreed Knuckles. They both charged into battle and attacked the other large robot. Tails just gave a small shrug and jumped into battle.

The smaller robot tried to escape the battle with the emerald, but Tails got in his way. The robot began firing at Tails with one arm. Tails easily dodged and grabbed the box. The robot than switched to rockets and shot them at the retreating fox, hoping to blast Tails out of the sky. Tails tried to dodge all the rockets, but one of them hit the mark. Tails blacked out and began falling from the sky, still clutching the box.

Sonic was enjoying the fight with the robot. The fact that he had been able to hear those sniper robots had freaked him out a little, but fighting the robot was normal, at least, normal for him. He ducked under a punch and returned one of his own. Instead of his fist just denting the armor and pushing the robot back, Sonic's fist and arm, up to his shoulder went right through the armor and circits as if it was nothing. Sonic just stood, shocked, as the robot lost power and fell away.

_How did I do that? I've never been this strong. _Sonic thought in confusion. He felt a twinge on his arm and saw there was a cut on it. Before he could do anything though, it had already begun to heal and there was soon no trace of it. _What's happening to me?_

**_You're body is evolving. _**Purity answered, in Sonic's head. **_It is getting ready for what is to come._**

_Purity! _Sonic growled. _You're the one doing this to me! I thought I told you to leave me alone!_

**_It is not mine, but it is destiny's doing that is strengthening your body and improving your senses. _**Purity replied. **_The time of joining is approaching._**

_I told you I don't want… _Sonic's thought was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. He turned to see Tails falling. _Tails! Leave me alone Purity! My friends need me._

**_It is you, not I, that's making things harder on your friends. _**Purity whispered.

Sonic ignored her and rushed to Tails, catching him just before he hit the ground. The smaller robot turned too the two of them and readied it's aim. It was about to fire, but a large pink and yellow hammer smashed in its head and completely destroying the robot.

"That's what you get for aiming at my Sonic," Amy said smugly at the robot's remains.

"Tails, are you okay?" Sonic asked the fox gently.

"S-sonic?" Tails asked, waking up and smiling. "I got the emerald!"

"Good job little buddy," Sonic said, picking up the box. He opened it to reveal the yellow chaos emerald. Sonic began to reach for the emerald…

As Sonic reached for the emerald, Tails thought he saw Sonic hesitate and a flash of fear in his eyes. But the moment passed quickly and Sonic grasped the emerald. A look of relief crossed Sonic's face, but that was soon replaced by Sonic's usual cockiness.

"We have another emerald," Sonic said proudly. "Now we just need to find the next one."

"Okay," Tails agreed, studying Sonic. Tails wondered what Sonic was hiding that had made him seem afraid to touch the emerald.

"I can't sense anything nearby," Knuckles said.

"Then let's get back to the plane," Sonic said. He turned and began running toward the forest.

"Sonic!" Amy said, chasing after the blue hedgehog. "Wait for me!"

Knuckle was about to fallow them, when Tails grabbed his arm. Knuckles turned to the young fox.

"Knuckles," Tails said hesitantly. "Did you noticed anything different about Sonic just now?"

"You mean how he didn't spend all day bragging about his victory?" Knuckles smirked. "I admit it is strange, but also kind of refreshing."

"That's not what I meant," Tails replied.

"Than what do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"I… never mind," Tails said, turning and walking toward the trees. "Ley's just go."

Knuckles was about to object, but then thought better of it. With a shrug he followed the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"The next emerald is some were down there," Tails said.

"Water," Sonic groaned. "Why does it have to be water?"

"Don't worry Sonic," Amy reassured. "I'll protect you."

Sonic just groaned as Tails landed on the outskirts of the Water Palace. They made their way through the Palace, taking out any egg bots they came across. Sonic, of course, was trying to avoid getting wet whenever possible and complained when he did.

"I forgot how much I hated this place," he grumbled as they used a jet of water to get onto a higher platform.

They soon came to an arena with a large circler pool. Eggman was already there, floating over the middle of the pool.

"I see you've finally arrived Sonic, but you're to late once again," Eggman greeted, displaying light blue chaos emerald. "Egg Squid, take care of this rodent and his pesky friends."

Eggman began flying away.

"Don't think I'll let you walk away with the emerald," Sonic said, jumping toward the Egg mobile. But before he could reach, a robotic tentacle came out of the pool and smacked him away.

The water churned as a giant robotic squid emerged; its many tentacles ready to strike the heroes. The tentacles made a lunge at Tails and Amy. Tails dodged it easily and Amy used her hammer to bat the tentacles away. The squid hesitated for a moment, but then attacked all the heroes, trying to trap one of them.

"I'm not making much damage," Knuckles commented as he punched the tentacles away.

"I'm sure the main body is the weak point," Tails replied. "But there are bound to be defenses to prevent me from flying to it."

"And It's too far to jump to," Sonic agreed, hoping over another tentacle. "And I don't feel like a swim."

"Don't worry Sonic," Amy replied, smiling. "If anything happens, I'll be happy to do mouth to mouth."

Sonic turned to make a retort, when he saw another tentacle sneaking up on Amy.

"Amy!" Sonic shouted, running over to her. "Watch out!"

Sonic pushed Amy out of the way the way, so he got grabbed instead.

"Sonic!" Amy said in surprise. "Let him go you over grown fish!"

Amy swung her hammer as hard as she could, but it only made the robot squid angrier. She then got grabbed herself.

"Don't worry," Tails said, flying toward the two struggling to escape. "I'll save you!"

Tails weaved between the robot's flailing limbs. He was a few seconds away from reaching Sonic, when a tentacle came from behind and grabbed him. Knuckles, now the only one still on the ground, was fighting furiously, but it was obvious he was getting tired. The sheer number of attacks eventually overwhelmed him and he too was grabbed. With all its opponents in its clutches, the squid began lowering back into the water.

"It's going to drown us!" Tails said in realization.

"Not if I can help," Sonic replied, as he struggled.

Sonic twisted and turned, and was able to get one arm free, but Sonic knew it wasn't enough. The water was rapidly approaching and there was no way he could free in time. It seemed hopeless.

"No," Sonic said, pushing back such thoughts. "I will not let it end like this!"

Sonic began to fell power rise in his body. On instinct, Sonic raised his hand toward the squid. Bolts of green energy shot out of his hand and hit the squid, completely destroying it. The tentacles went limp and dropped into the water, but not it's former captives. Tails caught Sonic and Knuckles grabbed Amy. They all land softly on the solid ground.

"Sonic," Knuckles turned to the hedgehog in shock. "Did you just use Chaos Spear?"

"Chaos Spear?" Amy asked, confused. "Isn't that one of Shadow's moves."

"Yeah it is Amy," answered Tails. "Only he is able to manipulate chaos in that fashion."

"Then how did Sonic use it?" Amy asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," said Knuckles. They all looked at Sonic, who was staring at his own hand in shock.

"I-I don't know how I did," Sonic replied. "I wasn't even using the emerald. I just… felt power grow and inside me… and I acted on instinct."

"First the hearing and know this," Tails listed, worried. "Sonic… What's happening to you?"

"I don't know," Sonic whispered.

"You could have avoided this if you had just listened to me," Purity said.

Sonic jumped, for voice hadn't come from inside his head. He looked up and saw Purity standing between him and his friends.

"Purity," Sonic growled.

"Purity?" Knuckles asked, confused at Sonic's sudden change in attitude. "Who's Purity?"

"How can you miss…" Sonic stopped as he realized something. _They can't see her!_

"Of course they can't," Purity replied. "And it's only because you've reached the next stage that you can see me easily now."

_The next stage? _Sonic asked in his mind, not wanting to freak the others out more by talking to someone they couldn't see.

"Your chaos sense has increased drastically," Purity said. "You can now use chaos energy in ways you never have before and your chaos attacks will be much stronger. All this proves what I've said… You cannot escape your destiny."

_The future isn't set in stone. I will change my fate. _Sonic insisted. _Leave me! I will not leave my friends._

"I will leave for now," Purity said as she began to fade. "But you must accept your destiny soon… while there's still time."

As Sonic watched Purity fade, he realized the others were trying to talk to him.

"What's going on Sonic!" Tails demanded. "What aren't you telling us?"

"It doesn't mater right now," Sonic said, avoiding the questions. "There's another chaos emerald on it's way here."

"What are you…" Knuckles stopped as he too felt the emerald approaching. "You're right. But how did you know?"

Sonic didn't answer, but stood silently and stared at the direction the chaos emerald was coming from.

A few minutes later, Shadow came to a stop in front of the group.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic greeted arrogantly. "Long time no see faker."

"Humph," Shadow responded.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked surprised. "Is Rouge with you?"

"You miss your girlfriend Knuckles?" Sonic teased, causing the echidna to blush.

"Shut your mouth hedgehog," Knuckles growled. "Or I'll close it for you."

"So why are you here Shadow?" Tails asked.

"I was running nearby when I felt a strange energy," Shadow replied. "It seems to have gone now."

"Could he be talking about when Sonic used Chaos Spear?" Amy asked.

"What!" Shadow said in surprised, turning to Sonic. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Sonic replied, shuffling a little under everyone's stares. "It just happened."

"He said he didn't even use his chaos emerald," Knuckles added. "I don't understand how it could be down without the chaos emerald."

"Maybe, he tapped into it subconsciously," Tails suggested.

"Maybe," Knuckles said.

While Knuckles, Tails, and Amy discussed possible theories, Shadow studied his blue counterpart intently, much to Sonic's discomfort.

_Now that I look at him… _Shadow thought to himself. _He does seem to be giving off a chaotic energy. Similar to the one I had sensed earlier, but not nearly as powerful. What's going on?_

"I know you all would like to keep talking about how strange things are," Sonic said, getting everyone's attention, "But we still have emeralds to find and an Eggman to crack."

"Don't bother looking for more emeralds," Shadow said. "I got a report from GUN that Eggman already has the others."

"Than we just go strait for the big battle," Sonic concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"You know," Sonic said as they made there way through Eggman's newest base. "When I started calling him Eggman, I never suspected he would take it so seriously. There's defiantly wrong with him."

"The doctor has always been a little strange," Shadow replied, easily destroying all the robots in his way.

"No one asked your opinion faker," Sonic said, kicking the head off another egg pawn.

"Why are you here anyway Shadow?" Tails asked. "You don't usually come on these adventures."

"I have my reasons," was Shadow's only answer.

The group soon came into a circular room, the door-shutting close behind them. The group looked around, but didn't see any other door.

"We're trapped!" Amy said.

"Not if I can help it!" Knuckles said, punching the wall. "Nothing, this walls are too strong."

"Like you can really do anything with those fists of yours," Shadow said, making Knuckles growl. "Let me show you how it's done… Chaos SPEAR!"

Shadow released bolts of yellow energy at the walls, but they had no impact other than a few scorch marks.

"I'm still waiting Shadow," Knuckles smirked. "Or was that fire works all you could do?"

"Listen here you…"

"Cool it guys," Tails cut it, keeping the two apart. "We have more important things than having you two fighting right now!"

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

"Everyone just relax," Sonic said. "Eggman wouldn't just have a room that doesn't lead anywhere. He probably wants us to battle some robot and then we can go on our way. I'm surprise that Eggman hasn't contacted us already to…"

A hole in the floor and opened up and Sonic fell through.

"Sonic!" Amy cried, running to the spot where Sonic had disappeared, when another hole opened up and Amy fell through. More holes began opening up and soon, all of them had fallen through.

Sonic slid through the tunnel and tumbled out of the end.

"That was certainly new," Sonic said, rubbing his sore head and looked around. "But this isn't."

He was at the start of a long racetrack, full of bright lights and most likely traps.

"All that's left is…" Sonic stopped and cocked his head as he heard a sound. "And here he comes."

About a minute later, Metal Sonic zoomed around the corner and came to a stop in front of Sonic.

"I see your back for that rematch," Sonic said. "Let's get this over with so I can go back to kicking your master's butt."

Metal Sonic didn't respond, but dropped into a ready position. Sonic did the same and on some signal that only they knew, they both took off across the racetrack. Sonic was right in his assumption about traps. Spikes came up from the floor, which Sonic jumped, over and guns fired at him, which he dodged. And then there was Metal Sonic himself, unfazed by all the traps, took every opportunity he could to try and strike his opponent.

"You never did know how to fight fair," Sonic commented, dodging Metal's strikes. Metal didn't respond other than increasing his speed and attacks.

"It's been fun," Sonic said. "But I have an Eggman to scramble."

Sonic increased to a breath taking pace. Metal Sonic tried to keep up, but the strain was starting to take a toll on his metal body. He began sparking and was soon left behind.

"When is Eggman ever going to learn that no machine is ever going to compete with the genuine thing?" Sonic said in mock sadness. He saw the finish line up ahead a raced across.

As soon as Sonic stopped, the door slammed shut behind him. Sonic ignored it and looked around the new room. It appeared to be some kind of large arena and there were closed doors all around. Sonic took a step forward and was greeted by Eggman's voice booming through the speakers.

"Welcome to your doom rodent," Eggman said. "You did well in your race but you will not be able to beat this next challenge."

"And what makes you say that?" Sonic asked confidently. "You have a new robot for me to smash?"

"Not quite," Eggman replied. "I will face you in my latest battle armor… The EGG CRUSHER!"

The roof of the arena opened and a large machine slowly descended and came to a stop in front of Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened as he recognized it as the one from his nightmares. It was large with thick arms, no legs, and plenty of weapons. Sonic instinctively took a step back.

"I see you aren't so cocky now," Eggman sneered. "And when I take your emerald, I'll have all seven!"

Sonic snapped out of his trance when he heard that.

"What have you done to my friends!" Sonic demanded.

"Their alive, for now, if that's what's what your worried about." Eggman replied. "But they might not be for long."

Eggman pressed a button on his control panel and screens appeared over each of the closed doors. On each screen was one of Sonic's friends. They were unconscious, but were otherwise no worse for wear.

"Those cambers will soon began fill with water," Eggman informed. "They will soon drown unless you surrender your emerald to me."

"I'm not giving up without a fight," Sonic replied defiantly.

"Just what I would expect from you," Eggman replied. "But the more time you spend fighting me, the less time your friends will have. Even if you somehow managed to defeat me, there wouldn't be enough time to save them all."

"There must be another way," Sonic said, mostly to himself.

"There isn't Sonic." Eggman smirked. "You cannot fight me without risking your friends lives and I'm not letting you pass unless you defeat me. Your only choice is to surrender. And hurry because the clock is ticking…"

Eggman pressed another button and water began to flow into the cells.

_There must be a way! _Sonic thought desperately.

"There is," Purity said, appearing in front of Sonic. "You cannot waste time on a fight and you can't surrender the emerald. Your only choice is to give into your destiny. Let me guide you…"

She held out her hand to Sonic. Sonic stared at the hand, torn between being able to save his friends and the memories of his nightmares.

"I'm losing patience Sonic." Eggman said. "Give me the emerald!"

"I…" Sonic was cut off when one of the closed doors exploded. As the smoke cleared, Sonic could see Shadow enter the room.

"Shadow!" Eggman said in astonishment. "How did you escape?"

"I'm the Ultimate Life form Doctor," Shadow replied. "Nothing can hold me for long."

"Good to see you Shadow," Sonic said. "Hey doc, you can forget about getting my emerald because the two of us are going to take you down!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"Prepare to be humiliated and defeated Eggman," Sonic shouted.

"I may not have expected Shadow to escape, but both of you are still no match for me," Eggman replied.

"Sure you are," Sonic replied with a smirk.

"Sonic," Purity said. "Even with Shadow, there is only a small chance that you'll beat him in time to save you friends. You should accept my help."

_A slim chance is all I need. _Sonic countered before turning to Shadow. "You ready Shadow?"

"More than you'll ever be," Shadow replied.

"Than let's go!" Sonic said.

"Prepare to die you meddlesome hedgehogs!" Eggman shouted back.

Eggman launched several missiles at the two, but they easily dodged. Sonic jumped from missile to missile into the air. When he was high enough, he launched a homing attack, but Eggman just batted him away. Sonic slammed into the wall hard. Shadow then appeared behind Eggman and realized several Chaos Spears, but they didn't even leave a scratch. Eggman swung around and punched Shadow, sending him high into the air.

Sonic pried himself from the wall and did a spin dash, but it just bounced off the robot. Shadow began to fall and used his momentum to also spin dash the robot, but there was no effect either. Shadow landed next to Sonic.

"This isn't getting us any where," Shadow growled.

"I can't tell what the weak spot is either," Sonic agreed.

"I told you this is my ultimate weapon," Eggman gloated. "And you are beginning to run out of time."

Sonic glanced at the monitors and felt his heart miss a beat. The cells were rapidly filling with water and their captives still hadn't woken up. It wouldn't be long before they drowned.

_Running out of time! _Sonic thought desperately. _I need to end this fast, but I only have one emerald. Maybe…_

Sonic pulled out his emerald.

"Are you giving up?" Eggman asked with glee. "Because I will be glad to accept your surrender."

Shadow just stared at Sonic, wondering what he was up to.

Sonic ignored the world around him and looked deeply into the emerald.

"That's right," Purity whispered. "The emeralds are all connected to each other and to you. Call to them Sonic…"

Slowly, as if in a trance, Sonic lifted the emerald, which began to glow brightly.

"I don't know what you're doing, but…. huh?" Eggman said as his monitor began to beep. "How is this possible?"

The other six emeralds left the machine and began circling around Sonic and lifted him into the air. Shadow just stood shocked.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Eggman demanded. "YOU NEVER HAD THAT KIND OF POWER BEFORE!"

Sonic was oblivious to Eggman's ranting as the emeralds spun faster.

"It is time Sonic," Purity said with a smile. "Time for the joining…"

As the emerald energy began to pour into Sonic, he suddenly snapped out his trance.

"NO!" Sonic shouted, trying to stop the process. _I will not be used!_

"Sonic stop struggling!" Purity begged. "It is meant to be!"

_NO! _Sonic insisted. _I will not listen to you._

**_Yes… _**Another voice, or possibly voices, said.

"Oh no," Purity said. "Please Sonic! I only want to help you!"

_But you took me form my parents._ Sonic said. _You manipulated my life. How can I trust you?_

**_We understand you…_**

"NNOO!" Purity shouted as she was pushed away from Sonic completely.

**_We have been with you. We know you. We will give you power._**

_I don't want it… _Sonic protested weakly.

**_You may reject us, be we want you. You have been chosen… And we will not be denied!_**

With a blinding flash of light, the emeralds entered Sonic, turning him into Super Sonic. Sonic than began attacking the machine, easily tearing through the metal.

Shadow wondered at what happened, but ignored it for now. Since Sonic was taking care of the robot, he would rescue the others. Shadow ran to the first cell and opened the doors. The water rushed out and Shadow grabbed the unconscious Amy. Shadow then when to Tails' cell and finally to Knuckles'. Just as the water drained away for the last time, Knuckles and the two others began to stir.

"What happened?" Tails asked, staggering a little as he rose.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy said.

"When I get my hands on Eggman…" Knuckles growled.

"You better hurry if you want a piece of Eggman," Shadow said. "Last I looked, Sonic was turning his latest machine into scrape metal."

"Then why are we waiting here?" Knuckles asked. "Let's go."

"Right," agreed Tails as they all headed back to the arena.

"I can't wait to see Sonic again." Amy said with glee.

They rushed through the door but came to a stop when they took in the scene in front of them. Super Sonic was standing on what was left of the robot with a battered and begging Eggman at the foot of the pile.

"I'm sorry." Eggman said. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"What makes you think I care what you say?" Super Sonic asked maliciously.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped at his tone.

Super Sonic glanced at her and the others, causing them too give a shudder. Sonic's spines where jagged and his normal ruby eyes were just swirls of red. When he grinned, they could see his teeth were now sharp and pointed.

"You're just in time to see me finish off Eggman for good." Super Sonic said, turning back to Eggman and raising his hand.

"No Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"This isn't like you!" Tails shouted.

Super Sonic hesitated and lowered his hand. He staggered back a little and glanced at his friends again, his expression one of fear instead of malice.

"I've got to get out of here!" Super Sonic said suddenly and took off through the roof, leaving the others stunned behind him.

"Can some one explain to me what just happened?" Knuckles asked after a few minutes.

"When we were battling Eggman," Shadow began. "Sonic began giving off his own chaos energy and was able to call all the emeralds to him. He began absorbing their energy, but then he started shouting. I don't know what was wrong, but he still turned Super so I thought everything was fine."

"Then what happened?" Tails wondered.

"I can explain," came a voice from behind them. They jumped and whirled around to see a white and silver hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"And what do you know about Sonic?" Amy added, holding her hammer.

"My name is Purity," she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They inspired me to finish this chapter already. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 9:**

"I'm Purity," She said. "The creator of the Chaos Emeralds."

"What?" Tails and Amy said together.

"I think I would know if a hedgehog created the emeralds," Knuckles added skeptically.

"Believe what you wish," Purity said. "But that doesn't change who I am."

"You're the energy I've been sensing this whole time aren't you." Shadow said.

"Yes," Purity replied. "Though I haven't allowed you to see me?"

"Then why do so now?" Tails asked.

"For months I've been trying to guide Sonic to his destiny," Purity explained. "But because he fought against me, he couldn't control the emeralds and my connection with him was broken. I need your help."

"And why should we believe you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah," agreed Amy. "You're the one that did this to him. Why should we do what you say?"

"Because I'm the only one that can Help Sonic," Purity answered.

"But how can we help?" Tails asked.

"Sonic is still fighting against the emeralds and his destiny," Purity replied. "The emeralds are using his resistance to run amok in his body. We have to find some way to get in his mind so I can convince him to accept what is meant to be."

"I don't like this." Amy said.

"I don't like it either," Tails agreed. "But we don't have a choice."

"So what do we do?" Knuckles asked.

"I suggest using the Master Emerald," Purity said.

"Of course!" Tails said. "I can make a machine that uses the connection Master Emerald has with the chaos emeralds to enter his mind. The hard part is going to capture him and hook him up to the machine."

"Let's worry about that later and get the Master Emerald first," Amy said.

"But Eggman stole the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied. "Remember."

"Than let's get it back!" Amy said.

"There's a problem with that," Shadow said. "While you were all talking, Eggman escaped."

The others looked over and saw that Eggman was indeed gone.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked.

'

"What we always do," Tails replied.

"We find Eggman and make him hand over the Master Emerald," Knuckles replied.

They searched the base, but found no trace of Eggman.

"Where is he?" Knuckles growled. "We looked everywhere."

"I think I found him," Tails said, pointing out a window. The other joined him and they could see Eggman's fleet in the distance.

"It's never easy is it," Amy grumbled.

"What kind of heroes would you be if everything was just handed to you," Purity replied.

"And I don't see you doing any better," Amy retorted.

"We're wasting time," Shadow interrupted.

"Right," Tails agreed. "Let's get back to the Tornado and go after Eggman and get the Master Emerald."

"Fine with me." Amy replied, turning away from Purity.

They all made their way out of the base.

Super Sonic stumbled trough a forest.

_Must… keep… moving… _Sonic thought wearily, his vision blurry. His body was as strong as ever with power of the chaos emeralds coursing through his veins, but mentally he was exhausted. _Can't… risk… hurting… friends…_

**_We won't hurt your friends. _**The emeralds whispered. **_We are giving you the power you disserve. _**

_But I don't want any power._

**_That is why you are the one who deserves it._**

_I'm just a hero. I only use the power of the chaos emeralds when I need to._

**_And some may have respected you for all that we did together, but many more fear you. They will see us as a threat. We cannot let them harm us._**

_What are you talking about? _Sonic replied. _Lots of people like me for saving them. And as long as they need me, I'll be there for them._

**_But not all want and respect you..._**

Super Sonic came to the top of a hill and could see a GUN base below. Super Sonic grinned and began making his way quickly toward it.

_No… _Sonic thought as he realized what was going to happen.

**_Yes… We will show them our true power…_**

Inside the base…

"Sir!" a solider came running to the Commander's office. "A large amount of energy is approaching fast."

"What's is it?" the Commander asked.

"Reports say it looks liked Super Sonic," the solider said.

"What's Sonic doing here?" Rouge asked, appearing from the shadows.

Suddenly, a large explosion came from outside the base.

"It looks like he's attacking," replied the Commander. "Rally the troops. Engage that hedgehog and shoot to kill!"

"Yes sir!" the solider said as he turned and ran from the room.

"But Commander," Rouge protested. "This is Sonic we're talking about. There must be a reason why he's acting like this."

"There is a reason," the Commander said. "Sonic's shown his true colors."

"But…" Rouge began.

"NO!" the Commander shouted. "Sonic has turned against us and we must stop him before he becomes more of a threat! And if you try to stop me… I'll have you through in jail for treason. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes…sir."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Super Sonic was making quick work of the base, blowing up every building in sight and laughing maniacally at the chaos and confusion he caused. Rouge couldn't believe he was doing this. She had to find out what was going on, so she spread her wings and took to the air. Super Sonic spotted her and turned toward her. She tried not to shudder visibly.

"Sonic," Rouge called. "What happened? Why are you attacking us?"

"We know you, Rouge," Super Sonic replied. "A jewel thief, currently working for GUN, friend of Project Shadow. Has worked occasionally for Eggman and likes the guardian of the Master Emerald. Still trusted and considered a friend by the chosen."

"Okay," Rouge replied. "There is differently something wrong with you. So this is for your own good. TORNADO KICK!"

Super Sonic was unfazed by Rouge's attack. He lifted up his hand and easily caught Rouge's leg.

"You shall not stop us!" Super Sonic said. A surge of energy rushed through Rouge's body, causing her to scream in pain. When the energy stopped, Rouge hung limp in Super Sonic's grasp. Super Sonic tossed her aside, where she crashed into a building. Rouge let out a pained groan before falling unconscious.

_NO! _Sonic thought as he watched her be flung away. _Why did you do that! She was my friend!_

**_She threatened and attacked us. _**The emeralds replied. **_We showed her what happens when someone opposes us. Don't worry, she'll be fine. We have more work to do._**

Super Sonic turned away from the unconscious bat and continued his attack on the base.

"Eggman is most likely on the flagship," Tails said.

"And he's bound to have the Master Emerald nearby," Knuckles added.

"Then let's waste no time," Amy said. "Sonic is counting on us."

_More than you know, _Purity thought, for she knew of Super Sonic's attack on the base.

Tails landed the plane on the bridge of the flagship, causing all the nearest robots to make their way toward them. The heroes jumped off the Tornado and attacked the robots. They made their way across the hull into the ship.

"The command center is strait ahead." Tails said, leading the group down the various hallways. They heroes took out any robots in their way while Purity mostly hung in the background, only occasionally firing a beam at the robots.

"You could do more to help," Amy commented, turning to Purity after they had defeated a large group of bots.

"It is not my place to interfere too deeply with the events of your world," Purity replied.

"But it's your fault we're in this mess!" Amy retorted.

"Let it go," Shadow replied. "Nothing can change what has happened and I've had enough of your arguing."

"Amy not now," Tails said before Amy could reply. "Eggman is behind this door and we need to work together to defeat him."

"I can feel the Master Emerald as well," said Knuckles. "Let's get going."

It took a while, but Tails was able to hack the door. The group barged into the room with Purity following more slowly behind. The room was large with a command chair in the middle. The back of the chair faced the heroes, the occupant looking at all the various monitors.

"Give it up Eggman!" Tails shouted. "We've got you out numbered."

"Just hand over the Master Emerald and we'll be on our way," Knuckles added.

"I applaud you for getting here so quickly," Eggman said, still looking at the monitors. "But I thought you had more pressing concerns."

He gestured to the monitors, drawing the group's attention to them. Displayed from multiple angles was Super Sonic's attack on the GUN base.

"Is that Sonic?" Tails asked in disbelief.

"It seems your hero has fallen," Eggman said, finally turning to face them, his expression grim.

"This can't be happening." Amy said. "You must have made these fake videos."

"Hardly," Eggman replied.

"He's right," Purity confirmed. "Sonic is indeed attacking the base under the emeralds influence."

"You knew!" Amy said rounding on Purity. "But you didn't tell us!"

"Telling you would have only distracted you," Purity replied logically. "And we needed to get here as quickly as possible."

"Why I ought a…"

"Enough Amy," Shadow interrupted. "We're wasting time. Just give us the emerald so we can stop Sonic."

"Yes," said Eggman. "Sonic can't be allowed to continue his rampage."

"Then you'll help us?" Tails asked.

"I said that Sonic must be stopped, no that'll help you." Eggman countered a grin spreading across his face. "When he attacks become more public, I'll come in and destroy him. Not only will I finally be rid of that hedgehog, I'll be a hero. People will be so thankful that they'll be glad to make me their supreme ruler."

"That is just so sick," said Tails.

"You have some serious problems dude." Knuckles agreed.

"I didn't expect you to agree with me, but that is why I have this…" Eggman pressed a button on his chair and a large laser gun came down from the celling. "Now be good little animals and die."

The laser fired a green beam at the group, causing the heroes to scatter. The laser fired in rapid session. The heroes were barely able to doge, let alone come up with a strategy. Tails and Knuckles made several attempts to get to the laser, but it would turn on them before they could get close.

"ENOUGH!" Purity shouted, her voice filled with power and had a slight echo. Her hands and eyes were glowing brightly. She lifted her hand and the laser became surrounded by a white aura. Purity closed her hand into a fist and the laser was crushed where it was. She lowered her hand and the aura around the laser disappeared, causing the wreckage to fall to the floor.

Purity walked past the stunned heroes and toward the now frightened Eggman.

"Hand over the Master Emerald," Purity said. "Or you will you face my wrath."

"Y-yes…Ma'am… of course…" Eggman stuttered as he fumbled with the control panel on his armrest. He eventually found the right button and the Master Emerald arose from the floor. "T-there... y-you go."

"Thank you for your corporation," Purity said as she turned away from Eggman, the strange glow fading.

"Get the Master Emerald," she ordered the others, Knuckles immediately jumping up to obey. "We have much work to do and little time to do it."

Purity strutted out of the room, the others scrabbling to follow her. All of them had new respect for the white hedgehog, even Amy, though she would never admit it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while. But school is keeping me busy and I'll try and update when I can.**

**Chapter 11:**

Rouge groaned as she awoke. She looked around, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. She was lying on a white bed with bandages on her head and arms. Rouge figured she was in a hospital and could see other GUN soldiers on the other beds. Rouge slow sat up, holding her throbbing head with one hand.

"What happened?" Rouge wondered, vaguely remembering being thrown into the building by Super Sonic.

"Good to see you awake agent Rouge," came the Commander's voice. Rouge turned to see him walk over to her.

"What happed after Sonic knocked me out?" Rouge asked.

"He continued to destroy the base," the Commander replied. "There's nothing left now, but we manage to get everyone out. There are many injuries, but thank God there are no fatalities."

"Wait… You mean Super Sonic didn't kill anyone," Rouge said, shocked. "That means Sonic's still in there and he's fighting whatever made him go crazy. We have to find some way to help him!"

"There were no deaths because we were lucky and he was just playing with us." The Commander replied. "Latest reports say he's going to Station Square. We are going to stop him before he can do any more damage."

"But he's a hero and…"

"NO! He's no hero, not anymore. We are going to get rid of that blasted hedgehog whether you like it or not."

The Commander left the room, ignoring Rouge's glares.

"Not if I can help it," she muttered as she pulled out her communication watch. "Shadow... Come in…"

In a green flowery meadow full of sunshine, a young rabbit that goes by the name of Cream picks from the many colorful blossoms. She hums softly as her pet Chao, Cheese, flies happily around her. A flash of light caught her attention. She turns to see the familiar figure of Super Sonic.

"Hello Mr. Sonic!" Cream calls as she begins to run over to him.

He turns to her, making her freeze as she sees the strange and cruel eyes. She begins to shake and lets out a whimper as Cheese hides behind her.

"Cream the rabbit," Super Sonic identified. "Daughter of Vanilla has a pet Chao named Cheese, and friend of Amy Rose. Has accompanied chosen on a few adventures, is innocent with a sweet disposition. Not a threat to us and should be protected."

He turned away from her, looking at the city on the horizon.

"You should go home cream," Super Sonic said more softly, actually speaking to her. "Make sure you and your mom stay in the house for what happens next. You don't want to get caught in the cross fire."

Before Cream could ask what he meant, Super Sonic vanished in another flash of light. Cream stood there for a second, before turning and running home with Cheese.

"Are you done yet?" Amy asked Tails.

"Almost," Tails replied, making a few more adjustments to the machine he was building. "Done."

"About time," Knuckles said. "But how are we going to hook this thing up to Sonic? I doubt he'll sit quietly while we try and go into his head."

"I don't know," Tails replied.

"I can bring him here using the Master Emerald," Purity said. "But once he's here, he'll fight with all he's got. We'll need some way to weaken him so I can come into direct contact with him. Then I'll be able to subdue the emeralds."

"I'll do that," Shadow said. "That faker is no match for me."

"Please, Sonic could battle you to a draw normally," Amy said. "Plus he has all the emeralds now and I doubt he'll be holding back."

"Then I won't hold back either," Shadow replied.

"We'll need to work together if we're going to make this work," Tails sighed. "We don't have time to debate who's stronger."

Before he could reply, Shadow's communication watch beeped, drawing everyone's attention. He turned it on and Rouge's voice came through.

"About time you answered," Rouge said in a huff. "Super Sonic's gone crazy and destroyed a GUN base."

"We know," Shadow replied. "And we have a plan to stop him and bring the faker to his senses."

"Then you might want to hurry," Rouge said. "Super Sonic is attacking Station Square and the Commander is going to do anything to stop him."

"How can they do that to my Sonic?" Amy said. "He's a hero and they aren't even going to try to help him."

"Complain later," Tails snapped back. "Purity, get Sonic here. NOW!"

"Of course," She replied calmly, approaching the emerald. She placed her hands on it, filling he room with power of light. "Listen my creations, for I command you…"

Super Sonic let out a laugh as another skyscraper crumbled before him. The city didn't stand a chance against his power. Tough he missed the screams of panicked people; he could still enjoy wiping the city from the face of the earth without fear of killing innocents. A bang was heard followed by a large bullet approaching Super Sonic. The bullet impacted with a large explosion, but it didn't faze him. Super Sonic looked for the source of the bullet and saw a huge army of GUN soldiers and equipment marching up the street.

Super Sonic grinned as he lowered himself in front of the army. As soon as his feet touched the ground, every gun was trained on him.

"This is your last chance Sonic!" the Commander's voice came through a megaphone. "Surrender immediately or face annihilation!"

Super Sonic didn't respond and began walking casually toward the army.

"FIRE AT WILL!" the Commander ordered. The soldiers immediately obeyed, showering Super Sonic with bullets, followed by the boom of the tanks. The bullets bounced harmlessly of Super Sonic and the tanks' rounds were deflected and exploded on the street around Super Sonic.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Super Sonic mocked, keeping the same casual pace. "And you think you stand a chance against me and everything else in this world? You really are pathetic."

Super Sonic raised his hand as energy began to gather in his palm. The soldiers panicked and began running for cover. A few more tanks fired, but not a single one had any affect.

"Chaos Wave." Super Sonic said. The energy released in a blue wave around Super Sonic and traveled at immense speeds. The soldiers were knocked to the ground, several tanks were flipped, and the windows from every building for several blocks shattered, raining down in a sparkling shower.

Super Sonic continued walking forward, enjoying the damage he had cause. Any soldier in his path immediately scrambled out of his way, but he ignored them. He came to the command vehicle and found the Commander picking himself off the ground. When the Commander saw Super Sonic approaching, he pulled out his gun and fired at the yellow hedgehog. Super Sonic simply laughed and grabbed the Commander by the throat.

"You don't fear us," Super Sonic stated. "But you hate the chosen. You distrusted him even though he's done nothing to you and has saved the world with our help. You will never trust any of the chosen's kind. You don't deserve power and must be eliminated for the betterment of this world."

"You will just have proven my point if you kill me," the Commander growled.

"We shall see," Super Sonic said, charging a chaos spear to end the Commanders life.

Super Sonic's head snapped up suddenly. He released the Commander and looked to the left, seeing something that wasn't there.

"The Master beckons," Super Sonic mumbled. "The Creator is using the Master. We must answer the call."

With a flash of light, Super Sonic disappeared, leaving the GUN soldiers behind in confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, but I think you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Super Sonic's on the way," Purity said, removing her hands from the emerald and letting the glow dim to its usual brightness.

"Good," Tails replied, readying his arm cannon. "Everyone know the plan?"

The other murmured assents.

"Then get into position," Tails said. "Sonic isn't himself, so we can't go easy on him. And you can bet he won't go easy on us."

The others nodded grimly and took their positions around the entrance. A few minutes passed before thuds and bangs could be heard on the other side of the door. They became louder as dents appeared in the door. With a final bang, the door flew off its hinges and into the opposite wall, barely missing Amy as she dodged out of the way.

Super Sonic walked in calmly, ignoring the heroes in fighting stances and addressed only Purity.

"Creator has called and we have come," Super Sonic said. "But you cannot stop us. The joining was meant to be and we will not give up the Chosen."

"I don't intend to stop you," Purity replied. "I only wish to correct the transformation. You know this isn't the proper form of the joining, I just want to set things back on the right path."

"But we like it this way," Super Sonic said with a malicious grin. "We are free. We have the Chosen's body and spirit protected with our power and we can reshape this world as we see fit."

"Then I will stop you and make things as they should be."

"But we know you, Creator. You cannot interfere. That is why you have recruited these "heroes" to fight me, but they are no match for us."

"We'll see... NOW!"

On Purity's signal, the others sprung into action. Tails fired at Super Sonic, but not one got through his chaotic shield. Knuckles and Amy attacked together, swing their weapons at the golden hedgehog, but Super Sonic dodged easily. He raised his hand hand, about to strike is two opponents when he felt Shadow telelaport behind him. Super Sonic dodged the oncoming kick and delivered a punch of his own, sending Shadow flying.

Unfortunately for the golden hedgehog, this left him open to a counter attack from Amy. Her hammer hit Super Sonic strongly, forcing him away a few feet before he recovered. Super Sonic turned to the pink hedgehog, glaring murderously, but Amy didn't back down, hefting her hammer to deal another blow. Super Sonic began rushing toward Amy, when knuckles dealt a surprise attack from below, sending the golden hedgehog into the air.

Super Sonic stabilized himself and began firing Chaos Spears at the two figures below, forcing Amy and Knuckles to run for cover. Super Sonic began to laugh at seeing them flee, when a powerful kick in his back sent in crashing into the floor. Super Sonic stood up and saw Tails flying above him, his arm cannon locked on the golden hedgehog.

"You'll pay for that one brat," Super Sonic growled. "Chaos..."

Super Sonic was cut off when Shadow spin-dashed into his back, causing him to stubble forward. Super Sonic began to get up when Shadow grabbed onto him. Drawing on the golden hedgehog's own energy, Shadow said something that actually frightened Super Sonic.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

"NNNOOO..." the golden hedgehog's protest was cut off as he was frozen in time.

"It won't hold for long," Shadow said, stepping back. "Even though I drew upon the emeralds energy from inside him, he'll break free soon."

"It'll be enough," Purity replied, walking up to the frozen hedgehog. She gently placed her hands on the sides of his head. Purity's eyes started shining with power and they both become surrounded in a glowing white aura. Super Sonic stiffened briefly bore relaxing completely, his face taking on a trance like quality.

"I have calmed the emeralds," Purity said, her voice once more echoing with her power, keeping her hands on Sonic. "He is ready."

"Okay," Tails said. "I'll get the machine ready."

There was a bustle of activity as Tails' mind transfer machine was put into position. It was a large computer terminal with wires connecting to Sonic and the emerald, reading the chaos connection between them. Other wires hung empty, waiting for the people who's minds would be hooked to it.

"The machine is ready," Tails said. "Now we need to decide who will go into Sonic's mind. Purity obviously can't because she has to stay out here and keep Sonic like this. And, as much as I want to, I can't go because I have to run the machine."

"Can't you just send the rest of us in?" Knuckles asked.

"With so much going on in Sonic's head right now, I don't want to risk overwhelming him by transfer to many more minds into his," Tails explained. "One is tricky enough, I might be able to pull off two, but three is defiantly to much."

"I'm defiantly going," Amy said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Shadow asked.

"Just try and stop me!" Amy retorted.

"But Shadow may be right," Knuckles said. "Sonic's mind is being overrun by the chaos emeralds and you don't have any control over them like Shadow and I do."

"I don't care," Amy replied. "Sonic has always been there for me and I'm not abandoning him now."

The group went silent for a few minutes. Amy continued to glare at the others, daring them to refuse her.

"Fine," Knuckles sighed. "You can go but which of us will be the second?"

"I will," Shadow replied firmly. Knuckles stared at Shadow, have some kind of silent conversation, before finally nodding.

"Alright," Tails said. "Now that that's been decided, we'll hook you up to begin the process."

Amy and Shadow nodded and began hooking the wires to themselves under Tails' instructions.

"Remember," Tails instructed. "I don't know what you'll face in there but you must find the real Sonic and help him get control over his body again. I won't be able to pull you out if something goes wrong, so you need to be careful."

"We know Tails," Amy replied.

"Then get ready for the transfer," Tails said as he began working the machine.

"Move swiftly," Purity said. "For I will be of little help once you are within Sonic's mind."

"Okay," Amy replied. Shadow simply nodded.

"Good Luck," Knuckles said.

"In 3... 2... 1... Transfer," Tails said as he flipped the switch.

**A/N: We're almost done with this story. Tune in next time for the inside look of Sonic's mind.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The best way to celebrate the end of finals... finishing another chapter. I'm on a roll. i might even get the next one up in the next couple of days. Anyway... Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13:**

Shadow and Amy landed roughly on some sort of surface in a seemingly empty black void.

"I didn't expect it to hurt so much," Amy grumbled as she got up, rubbing her head. "I mean we're only hear as thoughts. How can we even be hurt?"

"I minds can be influenced very strongly," Shadow replied. "We perceive sights and solids here even though there aren't any physically here. Our minds will react to the danger here as if it were real and our bodies will act accordingly."

"You lost me."

"Everything will seem real even though it isn't," Shadow replied with a sigh.

"Okay," Amy replied. "But why are we in this void. I thought it would be different."

As if responding to Amy's words, the void began pulsating multicolored light.

"Intruders!" came a voice.

"It's the girl of that follows the Chosen and the created one," informed a second.

"How can this be?" said another.

"The Creator must be behind this!"

"They have come for the Chosen!"

"We cannot let them interfere!"

"They must be destroyed!"

"DESTROY!"

"_**ENOUGH!" **_Purity's voice rang, cutting of the other voices. **_"_****_You shall not harm them! Now leave!"_**

The colors faded leaving Shadow and Amy in the black void once more.

"_**That won't stop them for long and I won't be able help you anymore," **_Purity addressed them. **_"_****_Be careful and be quick. They will do their best to stop and distract you."_**

"But how will we..?" Amy's question was answered by a door of light appearing in front of them.

"_**Go..." **_Purity's voice said, fading. _**"**__**Hurry... Follow your heart...**__**"**_

Amy was about to ask something when Shadow grabbed her arm and began running to the door. With a leap, they disappeared in a flash of light.

Purity's aura flashed briefly before dimming lower than before.

"What happened?" Knuckles demanded.

"Energy readings are going wild," Tails said, trying to stabilize them. "What did you do Purity?"

"The emeralds are putting up a greater fight than I thought they would," Purity said, sightly breathless. "I managed to stop them for now."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tails asked.

"I'm afraid not."

Amy and Shadow landed in the middle of a grassy field.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"No clue," Shadow replied.

"Well your no help," Amy looked around and spotted a blue figure in the field. "Is that Sonic? And why is he so small?"

"It can' be him," Shadow said, holding Amy back. "It's to easy."

A white figure appeared and began talking to the younger Sonic.

"And that's Purity," said Amy. "I thought she couldn't come here. What is going on?"

"Purity can't come here. This must be one of Sonic's memories the emerald's are using to distract us."

"Then what do we do?"

"Ignore it and move on."

"But..."

Shadow pulled Amy away from the scene unfolding before them. After a few minutes of wondering, They came on another doorway.

"Should we trust it?" Amy asked.

"I think so," Shadow replied. "This is still under Purity's influence, but we need to be careful after this. The emeralds will most likely going to try and trick us with false doorways after this."

"Then let's go."

The next thing they knew was landing on something hard and metallic. They looked around and determined they were on an airplane and they could see another young Sonic a few rows ahead.

"I wounder when this is. Sonic doesn't like planes expect for the tornado."

"And how much do you know about Sonic's past?"

"Not much. He doesn't really talk about it and I never thought to ask him."

"I doubt he'll be able to tell you much anyway. He doesn't remember much about this past. I bet this memory isn't one he knows he has has."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I went through the same thing. The only difference is that I went looking and was able to find my past. I know Sonic went looking, but never found anything. He hides it well, but I can tell it still bothers him."

A violent shake knocked the two off their feet as the passengers began screaming.

"What was that?" Amy said. "Was that the emeralds doing?"

"No, this is still apart of the memory. If it wasn't the passengers wouldn't react!"

Another crash and a big hole appeared in the side of the plane. A rush of wind pulled several people out and almost pulled the young Sonic out as well.

"We have to help him!" Amy screamed.

"No! This is just a memory and a distraction. We wouldn't be able to do anything any way."

Amy watched heartbroken as the young Sonic was pulled away from to other hedgehogs that were obviously his parents.

A growl was heard above the wind.

"Sh-shadow," Amy said. "I don't think that was part of the memory."

"I don't think so," Shadow agreed.

Through the flickering light they could see a huge hulking black creature approaching them from the black of the plane.

"We have to get out of here," Shadow said.

"But where? I don't see any door."

Shadow looked around and his eyes narrowed on the hole in the side.

"We have to jump," he concluded.

"Are you crazy! We'll never survive a fall from this height."

"Better than being killed by a dark energy creature."

Without out another word, Amy and Shadow got up and ran for the hole, the beast hot on their heels. They leaped out of the hole the wind whipped past them as they fell. Just as Amy was sure they were doomed, a door opened below them and they disappeared into it.

Shadow and Amy tumbled down a hill and landed in a pile at the bottom.

"Gwt offff mre," Shadow mumbled from under Amy.

"I'm trying... Hey! I recognize this place," Amy said, getting up. "This is little planet, when I first met Sonic."

"Amy, You get distracted too easily. These memories are being shown to draw your attention. We need to get going, I doubt we lost that creature for long."

"Then why don't we fight it."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Try summing your hammer."

"Hey... I can't"

"I noticed when we first arrived that my abilities were being suppressed. I'm sure I could fight if we needed to, but it would most likely wear me down. I rather save my energy until we really need it."

"Okay. Then let's get going."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The glow around Purity and Super Sonic continued to dim as the minutes ticked by.

"How are they doing?" Knuckles asked.

"They are progressing through the land of memories," Purity said. "They will be able to reach Sonic soon, but I don't know if it'll be soon enough."

"We just have to have faith," said Tails. "Focus your energy on keeping Sonic in a trance. All we can do is do our best and hope they get there in time."

"Hurry!" Shadow shouted as he and Amy ran to the next door. A huge horde of monsters bearing down on them.

"Are you sure this isn't a trap like the last one?"

"Yes. The energy is different. I know it's the right way!"

"Okay!"

They leaped through the door and landed roughly on the other side.

"There are getting to be way to many monsters for my taste," Amy complained as she rose to her feet.

"Just be glad we got away. I was sure that wolf was going to kill you before I got there."

"I said. I could handle myself and I did, so you can stop worrying about me. Where are we anyway? I don't recognize this memory."

They were in a thick gray fog. What little ground they could see beneath their feet was barren.

"I don't think this is a memory," Shadow said.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep going."

Carefully, they made their way through the fog. As they progressed, it seemed that the fog was getting thinner. They could see looming shapes appearing. Amy looked around and saw what looked like a figure lying on the ground.

"I think someone's here. And they looked hurt."

"Amy... DON'T!" Shadow protested, but she was already making his way to the figure. With a curse, he hurried after her.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Amy said, approaching the figure. She slowed down the closer she got, fear suddenly gripping her. Laying face down, covered in blood, was a pink figure in a familiar red dress. "I-it's... me?"

"Amy don't look," Shadow said, trying to pull her away.

"But it's me! I'm dead! What's going on!"

The fog cleared completely and they could clearly see their surroundings. They were in the ruins of Station Square. There were more people lying around, friends and strangers alike, but all dead.

"W-what is this place?" Amy whimpered. "Why would something like this exist in Sonic's mind?"

"I think this is Sonic's fears. His dark emotions and all his nightmares are gathered in this place. We must be getting close to the real Sonic."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because what better for the light than the dark. Not only will the nightmares drive intruders out but seeing all his fears before his eyes is bound to keep Sonic under control."

"_Very good Shadow," _a sinister voice echoed. _"__Just what I would expect from the so-called ultimate life form, but your nothing compared to me."_

"Show yourself!" Shadow said.

"_Very well."_

Amy and Shadow could hear someone walking toward them and turned to see a very familiar shape.

"Sonic?" Amy asked astonished.

"_Not quite," _The dark blue colored hedgehog laughed. _"__I am known as Dark Sonic, but I prefer to be simply called Dark. I am all of Sonic's darkest emotions. These realm of nightmares is where I thrive."_

"Did the emeralds give you shape?" Shadow asked.

"_I formed on my own, contained by my better half, but the tables have turned now." _Dark Sonic laughed. _"__I keep him from interfering with the emeralds plans and I get the pleasure of destroying you."_

"So well have to beat you to get to Sonic."

"_Like that will ever happen, for I am the absolute ruler here. Enjoy your last moments of life! CHOAS SPEAR!"_

Shadow jumped out of the way, Pulling Amy with him. They ran through the ruins, Dark laughing behind them.

"_Run... Run... I enjoy the chase. You'll never get away from me..."_

Shadow and Amy hid behind several piles of rubble, keeping quite as Dark flew past.

"We won't be able to hide for long," Shadow said. "We need to come up with a plan."

"But what can we do? Our ability are being suppressed and he has absolute control here. We can't fight something like him. He has the power of Sonic's dark emotions and fears. I don't know what to do."

"Fear... That's it!"

"What's it?"

"This creature runs on fear. Not only Sonic's but our own. We cannot be afraid of him, that will make him lose his power."

"I hope your right, because here he comes!"

The jumped out of the way as sphere of energy blew up the rubble they had been hiding behind.

"_Knock-knock. Care to try running again?"_

"Remember not to be afraid," Shadow whispered Amy before turning back to Dark. "CHAOS SPEAR!"

The beam of energy was a lot smaller than normal, but Shadow still fired it anyway. Dark didn't even try dodging and just let it dissipate on his shield.

"_You have some backbone after all. It's kind of a shame that you don't have full access to your abilities it make this a more interesting home, but I'll still take pleasure in destroying you." _

Dark swooped down at Shadow. Shadow dodged out of the way and countered with a spin attack. It was a direct hit, but it barely phased Dark.

"_Is that the best you got? I thought Maria's companion could do better."_

Shadow clenched his teeth and tried to punch the smirking hedgehog, but Dark dodged them all easily. Dark trough a punch of his own and knocked Shadow back into a wall, leaving Shadow breathless. Amy came up from behind and kicked Dark. Surprised, Dark was pushed back a few feet before he recovered. Amy continued her assault; Dark tried to dodge, but a few hit still made contact. Angry he backhanded her away, making her land in the street.

"_Little Amy Rose. Sonic's self proclaimed girlfriend," _Dark taunted as he approached her. _"__You fear that Sonic will never return your feelings and that you will lose him to someone else. Now you will never know. For Sonic wanders lost and you shall die here, failing your mission."_

"You're wrong," Amy said as she stood up. "I won't fail."

"_And why's that?"_

"Because I will always be there for Sonic. Just like he's always been their for me and everyone else. You have once been a part of him, but you are nothing compared to him."

"_Why you little..."_

"SHUT UP!" Amy shouted, punching Dark in the face. "NOW SHADOW! FINISH THIS!"

Amy moved away as Shadow slammed into Dark.

"Chaos..." Shadow said, gathering his energy. "BLAST!"

The two were engulfed in a bright light. When the dust cleared, Shadow stood over a severely beaten Dark.

"_How can I be beaten? I am the ruler here. You are nothing."_

"You are only the dark emotions of Sonic. And he has so much more light then dark in him. As Amy said, you are nothing compared to that."

"_NO! I AM RULER! I AM THE STRONGER HALF!"_

"You were suppressed by Sonic this whole time. Even now, you cannot leave him."

"NNOOO! THIS CANNOT BE..."

Dark disappeared into black vapor. Shadow turn around and went back to Amy.

"I'm glad that's over," Amy said as another door way appeared. "Come on. Next stop, Sonic."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Traveling will only cause a small delay to great stories. **

**Chapter 15:**

Amy and Shadow landed in what appeared to be the hallway of a military base.

"I know this place," Shadow said. "It's prison island."

"It makes sense in a way, but why would they lock Sonic up here?"

"I think it's because this place is both a memory and a fear. Having his freedom taken away because of something he didn't do or something he fears he could do. That makes this place even harder for him to get out of."

"Then let's not waste time. I know where he was being held here before so he'll probably be there."

They made their way through the empty halls.

"I just realised something," said Amy. "There aren't any guards. I would have thought Sonic's prison would be crawling with those dark creatures."

"I've been wondering that as well. I can only think of three reasons for this. One, they might not have expected us to beat Dark."

"I don't buy that."

"Me either. I'm sure the emeralds are watching our every move. The second theory is that this isn't Sonic's real prison."

"That doesn't add up either. That door wasn't a trap, it was the real deal."

"I know, that's why I think my last theory is the correct one. And that is that the emeralds are setting up something big for when we actually do find Sonic."

"Nothing we can do about it now. I think Sonic should be down this corridor."

They came to the cell Amy remembered. They were surprised but what they saw. Instead of Sonic being his normal cocky self, he was curled up in the farthest corner of the cell.

"Sonic," Amy gasped. "What have they done to you?"

"Amy?" Sonic asked looking up, his expression one of hope before changing to one of fear. "No... Get back! Stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"What are you talking about? You'd never hurt me."

"I'm dangerous! I've done... terrible things. I... and Tails... I don't want to hurt you too."

"What are you..?"

"You forget where we are Amy," Shadow said. "This is Sonic's prison. The emeralds have been showing him all his worst fears. He obviously thinks he has and could hurt someone so he doesn't want to escape."

"What do we do?" Amy asked, looking at Sonic who had curled up again.

"Get Sonic out of here first." Shadow said, raising his hand. "Chaos Spear!"

The door blasted open, but Sonic didn't even look up. Amy and Shadow hurried inside and knelt next to the blue hedgehog.

"Gotta stay away..." Sonic muttered. "Don't want to hurt anybody... don't... don't..."

"Sonic," Amy said softly, drawing the hedgehog's attention. "I don't know what you've seen, but it wasn't real. You haven't hurt anyone. Your a hero."

"But... Tails... and... and..."

"None of it happened. Tails is fine. And if you come with me, I'll be able to take you to him."

"Tails.. is alright? I didn't kill him?"

"No you didn't Sonic."

"You might want to hurry it up," Shadow said, his ear twitching. "I think were about to meet the guards of this place soon."

"Okay. Sonic... Can you stand up?" Amy asked.

"I... think so," Sonic replied, slowly rising to his feet.

"Good, now let's get going," Amy said, leading Sonic to the door.

"Are... are you sure it's safe for me to leave? Are you sure I won't hurt anyone?"

"I'm positive Sonic. You have never hurt anyone in your entire life. You are the most compassionate person I know and nothing can change that. Now come on... Tails is waiting."

"Tails," Sonic said, his footsteps a little more steady. His expression was still fearful, but hope was returning.

They left the cell and began walking when the ground began trembling.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked.

"Your captures aren't going to give up so easily." Shadow growled. "We need to go faster!"

Shadow began running with Amy dragging Sonic right behind him. The trembling increased, along with the sound of footsteps and roaring.

"There is defiantly a lot more than before!" Amy shouted over the noise. "We'll never be able to fight them all off!"

"We don't have to!" Shadow replied. "We just have to hold them off long enough until we can get through the door!"

"Can you tell where the next door is?"

"A few corridors down, but the creatures will catch up before we get there."

"We have to try. We can't let them take Sonic again."

"W..what are you talking about?" Sonic asked. "What creatures."

"This is worse than I thought," Shadow growled. "Listen faker, I know your in shock right now but we are trapped inside your head. The emeralds have taken over your body and have sent dark creatures after us to stop you from escaping!"

"I... I think I remember. They are the ones that showed me what I... what I thought I had done."

"That's right Sonic," Amy said. "We're here to help you get control of your body back but we need to get away from this place first. Can you fight at all?"

"I... don't know. I-I think I can."

"We'll we're about to find out," Shadow said as they rounded a corner. "Because here they come!"

Shadow boosted forward and spin dashed through the first creature coming at them. Another creature came up from behind Sonic, about to grab him but Any kicked it away. Shadow and Amy continued fight the creatures, making a slow but steady path through them. Sonic was nervous at first, but he eventually joined in the fighting, though he wasn't as confident as he normally was.

"This way," Shadow called, kicking another creature away. "The door should be right through here!"

They made their way down the hall, picking up the pace when they could see the door appear.

"Come on!" Shadow said, kicking another creature away. Amy and Sonic hurried, trying to catch up when a creature grabbed Sonic by the ankle and began dragging him back.

"Help!" he shouted, desperately trying to grab onto something.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SONIC!" Amy shouted. She rushed forward and slammed into the beast, making it let go of Sonic. Amy kicked the creature away, making it crash it the others behind it. Amy grabbed Sonic and the ran the rest of the way to the door. All three jumped and disappeared through it.

They landed in the black void where the Amy and Shadow had first appeared.

"We did it!" Amy said with glee, pulling Sonic into a hug. "We did it! We did it! I'm so glad you're alright Sonic!"

"C-can't breath..." Sonic gasped.

"Oops," Amy said, letting him go. She then noticed that Shadow wasn't celebrating. "What's wrong Shadow?"

"That was to easy," Shadow replied.

"What do you mean easy! We were almost killed several times and we barely escaped with Sonic!"

"But we escaped," Shadow replied. "The emeralds need Sonic. They wouldn't let him go so easily. Sure their were those dark creatures, but these are the Chaos Emeralds we're talking about. They have a lot more power than this and I'm sure they have something else planned."

"_Quite right created one," _Came a voice from the void. _"We cannot let you take the Chosen from our control."_

A roar was heard as something began approaching them. The three looked up and gasped. The emeralds had formed together to form a huge rainbow colored crystal dragon. With a loud thump, it landed in front of them.

"_We must have the Chosen," _The dragon said. _"And for your interference, this place shall be your grave!"_

**A/N: Get ready for the final battle next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"_Surrender the Chosen," _the dragon said. _"__And your death shall be swift and painless."_

"Not a chance Rocky," Amy replied than added quietly. "What are we going to do Shadow?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I only have enough energy for a few attacks, but that's not even close to taking this thing down."

"_Since you refuse to surrender, we shall take the Chosen by force," _The Dragon said before releasing a blast of energy from it's mouth. Shadow ran out of the way, pulling Sonic and Amy with him."

"Sonic," Amy said. "You have to beat this thing. You're the only one that can do it!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic replied fearfully. "I can't do anything. I'm useless."

"But..." Amy was cut off as they dodged another blast. Shadow let out a curse.

"I'll distract the dragon," Shadow said. "You try and talk some sense into the faker."

Shadow rushed at the dragon and preformed multiple homing attacks, but none of them did any damage. The dragon roared at the black hedgehog and attempted to bite him. Shadow dodged out of the way and released several chaos spears, none of them had any effect either. With another curse, Shadow prepared to do more homing attacks.

"Sonic listen," Amy said, trying to ignore the fighting. "You've used the emeralds many times. You control them, not the other way around."

"I... I can't. Just leave me. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Now listen here Sonic Hedgehog," Amy said sternly. "I've traveled through you're memories, I've seen your fears, I probably know more about you than you know about yourself. And if I learned one thing from this whole crazy experience is that you don't give up. You have been through a lot in your life, but you never let that stop you. You have always been a hero and you will always be one. So don't give me this crap about being useless, because you save the world all the time and everyone you come across. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..." Sonic cut off in surprise as Shadow flew past him. The dragon swooped down and grabbed Sonic in it's claws. It flew up above where Amy stood, shouting Sonic's name.

"_You shall not leave us," _the dragon said to Sonic. _"__We are meant to be joined. You cannot run from us; you cannot escape us."_

"You know something," Sonic replied his eyes closed. "I've been running this whole time from you, from my so called destiny, because I was scared."

Sonic opened his eyes, his usual confidence restored and the familiar smirk appearing.

"But Amy reminded me of who I am. I'm not a coward. I overcome my fears and I never run away from the challenge!"

Sonic became surrounded in a golden light, forcing the dragon to release him.

"_What is this!" _the dragon demanded. _"__We are the ones that give you power! What is this energy!"_

"You may have helped me during a lot of my fights, but you aren't the only powerful objects I've used," Sonic laughed, the light beginning to take form. "And what better way to slay a dragon than the strongest sword from legend... Excalibur!"

The light died down, revealing Sonic to be covered in gold armor and a glowing sword in his hand.

"_You think a sword can stop us?"_

"I know it can, but if you have doubts I'll be glad to give you a demonstration."

Sonic lunged at the dragon, slashing with his sword. The dragon roared in pain as the sword cut into it, causing pieces off it's crystal armor to chip off. The dragon beat it's wing furiously, creating a strong wind that forced Sonic back. Sonic steadied himself and flew at the dragon again. The dragon responded by releasing a beam of energy at the hedgehog, but Sonic dodged out of the way. Sonic rushed the dragon again and began slashing furiously, chipping off more pieces of crystal and making cracks appear. The dragon roared and Sonic was once more pushed back.

Sonic steadied himself once more and flew at the dragon. Instead of firing the energy beam, the dragon launched several crystal spears. Sonic manged to doge most of them, but spear found it's mark. It didn't make it through his armor or cause any serious injure, but the impact still hurt and caused him to lose speed. Sonic ignored the pain and lunged at the dragon again, making more cracks appear before he was forced back.

This process repeated itself several times, with the dragon getting more and more desperate as more cracks appeared in it's armor.

"_How!" _the dragon demanded. _"__How can you do this to us! We are power! We are meant to be joined! How can you do this?"_

"You are right about us being meant to be joined, but not like this," Sonic said as his sword began to glow brightly with energy. "I'm the controller and I will not let you continue this rampage. SOUL SURGE!"

Sonic flew at the dragon and plunged Excalibur into it's chest. The dragon roared in pain as the cracks spread across it's whole body with light shining through. The light brightened and the dragon broke apart, revealing the Chaos Emeralds.

"He did it," Amy said gladly, watching Sonic as she helped Shadow to his feet.

Sonic's armor and sword disappeared, but he remained floating as the Chaos Emeralds circled him.

"It is time for the true joining," he said as both he and the Chaos Emeralds began glowing brightly. They were engulfed in a white light that began spreading through the void.

"What's going on?" Amy wondered as the light approached them.

"It feels like chaos control," Shadow replied as the light swallowed them.

Purity let go of Super Sonic as he began glowing brightly.

"What's going on?" Tails asked. "Did the emeralds win?"

"No," Purity replied with a smile as the light began filling the room. "Everything is as it should be."

Before Knuckles or Tails could ask what she meant, they all disappeared in the light.

**A/N: Before I get any complaints or questions about Sonic turning Excalibur, remember that this all takes place in Sonic's head. The regular rules of time and space don't apply and Sonic can do whatever he wants. And if your wondering why Excalibur doesn't talk, He isn't really there. Sonic is using his own power and memory to create Excalibur and the form. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll post the last one tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**A/N: Final chapter. Prepare for mushy stuff and be sure to read the author's note at the end.**

**Epilogue:**

Tails let out a groan as he sat up, rubbing his head. He heard another moan and turned to see Amy getting up as well.

"Amy," Tails said happily. "You're alright."

"Tails?" Amy said, turning to him. "You're here? That must mean we aren't in Sonic's mind any more."

"We aren't even in the lab any more," Knuckles said as he got up as well. "We're on Angel Island."

The other two looked around and discovered the were at the base of the emerald shrine. They could see the Master Emerald glowing softly at the top.

"How did we get here?" Tails wondered.

"Sonic caused chaos control," Shadow replied, finally getting up.

"I guess that explains the light we saw coming from Sonic," Tails agreed.

"Where is Sonic anyway?" Knuckles asked, not seeing him around.

"And Purity for that matter," Amy said. "I knew she couldn't be trusted! When I get my hands on her..."

"Now let's not go jumping to conclusions," Tails replied, trying to calm Amy down. "I'm sure they around here somewhere or that there's a logical reason of why their not."

"I think I might know where they are," interrupted Knuckles, nodding to the top of the shrine where the Master Emerald began glowing brightly.

The four immediately began making their way up the stairs. When they reached the top, they didn't see anyone but the Master Emerald flashed brightly, forcing the four to look away. When they looked back, Purity and Sonic were before them. Purity looked refreshed and had her usual white glow, but Sonic looked a lot different. His fur was lighter and he had his own green aura. Imbedded in his forehead, chest, the backs of his gloves, and in the buckles of his shoes were gems that seemed to house every color. And his eyes, no longer emerald green, were a rainbow kaleidoscope that shined with power.

"S-sonic?" Amy gasped. "What happened to you?"

"I finally accepted what was meant to be," he replied, flashing his usual grin. "I went through the joining and am now one with the Chaos Emeralds. I guess you can call me Chaos Sonic now."

"What happens now?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm no longer apart of this world so I can't stay here," Sonic replied. "I need to travel with Purity to the next plane."

"B-but... what will we do without you?" Tails asked, fighting back tears. "What if Eggman attacks. You'll be gone and there aren't Chaos Emeralds anymore. And... and... What will I do with out my big brother?"

"Hey don't worry," Sonic replied, holding the young fox. "You'll be able to do just fine without me. You will be the new hero. I wouldn't leave if I didn't think you couldn't handle it. Besides I'll be able to visit."

"Y-you will?"

"Of course. I still have a connection with the Master Emerald. You'll be able able to use it to contact me if you ever need me."

"Okay Sonic," Tails said, smiling through his tears.

"Knuckles," Sonic said, turning to the red echinda. "Take care of yourself and the Master Emerald. Now that the Chaos Emeralds are gone, Eggman will be after it even more.

"Don't worry," Knuckles said. "He won't get past me."

"Right," Sonic said, rolling his eyes before turning to Shadow.

"Guess I can't call you Faker anymore," Shadow said.

"I was never the faker," Sonic replied. "And this just proves I'm a whole lot cooler than you."

"Whatever," Shadow replied. "Good luck Sonic."

"You too Shadow," Sonic said. "You'll have to do a lot more now that I'm not around to kick Eggman's butt. Just remember your promise to Maria and try not to be such a grumpy emo all the time."

Tails and Knuckles suppressed chuckles and Shadow just rolled his eyes. Sonic's grin widened and he turned to Amy. Before he could say anything, Amy pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sonic was surprised at first, but soon gave into the kiss. When they broke apart, they held tightly to each other.

"I'll miss you Sonic," Amy whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll miss you too," Sonic whispered back. "Thank you... for what you did. I couldn't have done this without you."

"I'm glad I could help."

"I don't know how often I'll visit. I'll understand... if you didn't..."

"I'll wait for you. I know we can't be together right now, but I know you'll come back. I know we'll find some way to make this work."

"Thank you," Sonic said again as they separated. "I'll see you guys later then."

"Of course Sonic," agreed Tails.

"See you later Blue," said Knuckles.

"We still need to have another race," commented Shadow.

"And I look forward to it," Sonic replied. "Good bye Amy."

"Good bye Sonic."

Sonic turned to Purity; "I'm ready."

Purity nodded and held out her hand. Sonic took it and their hands began to shine. A flash of light, and they were gone. The others stayed there for a few minutes before they turned away and went to their various homes, wondering when the blue blur would come for a visit.

Sonic was amazed by the world that Purity had taken him to. They walked across perfect green grass and up some stairs to a large beautiful white palace resting on the clouds. The golden gates opened before them and they entered the building. The inside was huge with columns and tapestries of the greatest heroes through out time.

"Welcome to your new home Sonic," Purity said. "This is where heroes are honored and the many worlds protected. You are now one of the universes' protectors."

Sonic couldn't reply, still overwhelmed by everything around him.

They passed many doors as they walked down the grand hall, and each door seemed to lead to a different and beautiful place. Purity then came to a stop in front of a large pool that seemed to be made of liquid gems.

"This is the heart of all universes," Purity said. "It is where all life and wisdom comes from and it allows me, and now you, to watch, protect, and travel to all the worlds."

"Do you think I'm ready for this?"

"Of course Sonic. Your soul is bright and has led you to this destiny. With your light, you will help drive away the darkness from many other worlds. Now... for your first mission..."

Purity touched the pool which than to shine brightly as an image began to appear.

_**The End**_

**A/N: ...NOT! This story has so much potential for squeals (especially crossovers) That I can't pass it up. I have an idea for the first crossover squeal, but I could use some help thinking up more. I'm looking for places that would have dark energy, creatures, or anything like that. If you readers have any good suggestions, I would be glad to hear them. **

**Thank you for your time and keep an eye on my profile for the first squeal. It'll be called _The Silver Chaos Crystal._**


	18. Author Note

**There has been a slight change of plans. DragonKnight159 has contacted me and we will work on a crossover in his universes. If you haven't read his stories, I recommend you do because they are interesting and well written. Plus you need to read them to understand the crossover. I don't know the exact date but I know we'll begin working within the next few weeks, so stay tuned.**

**I 'll still be working on my own crossover sequel so don't worry. And I will do a Kingdom Hearts crossover, but I want that to be later down the storyline. So if you have an other suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them.**


End file.
